Duo-mode drum brakes of a type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,249,646 and 4,364,456 are frequently used in combination on vehicles having front wheel disc brakes. For parking brake functions, the disc brake is mechanically actuated by applying a force through a lever arm which is carried on a web of a brake shoe. The lever arm has a first end which is pivotally attached to the web and a second end which is linked to a cable located adjacent a pivot block. The cable typically being attached to the second end in a manner as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,914. The mechanical actuation of this type drum brake is capable of providing sufficient braking force for parking and is adequate for most applications, however, the cost associated with manufacturing has resulted in customers requesting an alternate for implementing the function of a parking brake. In-addition when this type brake is used on vehicles identified as sport-utility models it is desirous to have all components as far away from the ground as possible to avoid the engagement with sand, rocks, stumps, and non-level ground.
In an effort to develop a robust brake for the rear of a front wheel drive vehicle it has been proposed to use disc brakes on all of the wheels and provide for a parking brake function through a drum brakedisc brake, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,180,037 and 5,529,149 and commonly referred to as drum-in-hat. The drum brake being actuated through a scissors arrangement in responds to mechanical input. This arrangement performs in an adequate manner but the cost and weight has resulted in some manufacturers looking for a low cost and light-weight brake.